Coltsfoot
by Natureboy3
Summary: Jayfeather and Cinderheart share some time together alone after looking for herbs and avoiding a disaster. Oneshot.


**A.N: Okay guys, here's my second lemon! Please review! I really want to know what you think! Forgive me if either cat is ooc. I own nothing. A few ideas in this story came from Burnt Feathers and Ash colored snow by Yoshidaimu .**

**Let's get going!!!**

Jayfeather muttered crossly as he pulled out of the brambles, the thorns catching on his flanks as he stepped through. Now that he was clear of the bush, he stretched his jaws wide searching the air for the scent of herbs. He was exhausted, he had been on his paws since dawn. Mousefur's joints had been acting up, Berrytail was complaining of a sore throat, Mille needed borage for her newly born kits, and one of Daisy's kits had stepped on a thorn. The way Daisy was wailing you would've thought the kit had been eaten by a fox. That's why Jayfeather had come here deep into Thunderclan territory. Leafpool would be able to handle things while he was gone, and he finally could finally enjoy the peace and quiet. Stepping around a tree, he felt his way across the firm ground.

Suddenly, a blackbird calling up in a tree caused him to jump back in alarm. He quickly turned around and crashed right into the tree he had just passed and his head spun. All of a sudden, a familiar scent wafted to his nostrils: Cinderheart. Cinderheart sat there, laughing hard at the scene she had just witnessed while Jayfeather was trying to make his head stop spinning. It did after a moment, allowing Jayfeather to glare his sightless eyes at the she-cat before him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" he hissed crossly, his face hot with embarrassment. Cinderheart finally got her laughter under control enough to reply to Jayfeather's query.

"I needed to get away from everything at camp. I just wanted some peace so I decided to come help him look for herbs, is that okay?" Jayfeather had to bite his lip to keep from biting back a retort. He had come here to be alone! But he resisted the urge to do so and finally spit out a response.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered padding away through the ferns. Cinderheart padded close behind scenting the air for herbs. After finding come coltsfoot and hiding it beneath an overturned stump, the duo continued on deeper into Thunderclan territory. After more searching, Jayfeather sat down next to Cinderheart, pelts brushing. While they sat there, Jayfeather felt something. He felt a warm feeling deep inside him, a feeling he had never experienced before. But it felt good, he realized, to be sitting there so close to Cinderheart with her sweet scent overpowering his senses. After a moment of peaceful silence, Cinderheart pressed a little closer to Jayfeather so their flanks rubbed together. Jayfeather knew the pretty she-cat wanted to tell him something. He turned and gazed his sightless blue eyes into her purple ones.

"Yes, Cinderheart?" he mewed simply. Cinderheart opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out. Finally, she forced herself to speak.

"J-Jayfeather…do like me?" she whispered finally. Jayfeather's eyes flew wide with surprise. He could tell Cinderheart was talking about more than friends and the question had caught him off guard. _Do I like her?_ He thought but immediately caught him shook away the notion. They just _couldn't _be together! Didn't Cinderheart realize that?

"N-no Cinderheart!" he stammered springing away and taking several steps back from the distraught she-cat. "We can never be together! Don't you see? I'm a medicine cat!" Even though Jayfeather couldn't see Cinderheart, he didn't have to. Waves of grief poured off the she-cat and thick sobs racked her body. Immediately, Jayfeather regretted what he had said and would give the world to take the words back. But he couldn't. There was no turning back now. He could sense Cinderheart's face twisting in grief and then taking a few steps back.

"I'm s-sorry Jayfeather," she whispered with her voice full of grief. Cinderheart quickly turned and sprinted away through the under growth leaving Jayfeather sightless eyes to gaze after her. He gawked after her for a minute, they his brain kicked into gear. His mind was screaming. _He loved Cinderheart! _He had to catch her! He took after the fleeing she-cat without a second thought. Wind ruffled his fur as her ran through the woods after his beloved. After a moment, the ground changed from soft undergrowth to hard stones and Jayfeather felt dread seize him like a claw. A patrol had found this place and described it a few sunrises ago. It was a large ravine at the far edge of Thunderclan territory with steep sides and a dark abyss were you couldn't see the bottom. If a cat fell, they would break their neck no question about it and Cinderheart was running toward it full tilt.

"Cinderheart look out!" Jayfeather yowled at the top of his lungs. But the distressed she-cat did not change direction. Then it dawned on him: Cinderheart was going to kill herself.

"No!" he shrieked and vaulted through the air on top off her. His impact sent them in a whirling mass of fur right toward the ravine edge. But Starclan must have been watching over them, for they rolled to a stop several tail-lengths away. Jayfeather scrabbled on top of her, pinning her down, and began whispering quietly in her ear to calm her down. After a moment, Cinderheart's breathing had returned to normal and Jayfeather climbed off her to let her up. Cinderheart sat on her haunches and Jayfeather pressed against her lovingly. After calming down, Cinderheart broke the silence.

"Jayfeather I…" Jayfeather pressed his tail against her muzzle to silence her.

"No, Cinderheart. I'm sorry. I love you so much, I can't describe it. There's no way I could survive without you."

"How do you even know? You can't see me!" Cinderheart protested.

"I don't need to," Jayfeather stated calmly. "Your scent is sweet like a flower, your fur is soft like bird down, and your voice is soothing like a stream running over stones. Love can't be affected by something as trivial as blindness. I love you Cinderheart and I always will," he finished. Cinderheart was silent for a moment, enjoying the comfort of her love's presence while her heart fluttered like a bird at the tom's touch. She was having a difficult time thinking clearly, Jayfeather was the only thing on her thoughts. Jayfeather was also having a hard time thinking clearly with the presence of the beautiful female beside him.

Finally, neither could keep the feelings they were experiencing bottled up any longer, and with silent agreement, the wound their tails together and walked into a sheltered glade that was warmed with sunlight from up above. Cinderheart slowly wound her slender body around the tom she loved. Jayfeather let out a gasp of pleasure as Cinderheart ran her tongue across his side. Jayfeather then turned and pressed his muzzle into her haunches causing Cinderheart to curl her tail in pleasure. Jayfeather gently flipped her over and softly licked the whole underside of her body causing her to moan loudly with want. Jayfeather got the message and let her up.

Her positioned himself on her back and spent a few moments softly licking the back of her neck. Finally, he gently began to gently to pump his hips back and forth causing extreme pleasure between the two felines. Jayfeather pumped as hard as he could, wanting to share every last ounce of pleasure with the she-cat he loved. Finally, they reached the limit and Jayfeather gingerly climbed of the tired Cinderheart. Pressing themselves against each other, the two cats began to walk slowly back to camp.

"Don't forget the coltsfoot," said Cinderheart with seductive purr.

"Don't worry, I won't" replied Jayfeather smoothly pressing more firmly into her side,

**A.N: So how was it? Please review! It won't take long!! I can't remember what color Cinderheart's eyes are, so I thought purple suited her. Got any suggestions for a future lemon? Tell me! Peace out!! **


End file.
